AÑOS DESPUES
by Lil Granger
Summary: Hermione casada... pero no precisamente con Ron... ¿el destino podrá encontrarlos de nuevo?.... ¡Lean y dejen reviews!... CAP DOS por fin XD
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no son míos, son de mi tía Rowling, bla, bla, bla, no tengo dinero así que no me demanden..._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La mañana estaba bastante soleada y el clima era estupendo. El descansar en el jardín la relajaba un poco de su estresante vida. No era fácil ser la mano derecha del ministro de magia, llevar en orden una casa tan grande y ser la esposa de un hombre tan importante. Reuniones de trabajo, conferencias dentro y fuera del país, cenas importantes... lo único era que Liani ya no estaba en el colegio. A veces se preguntaba como es que la pequeña había crecido tan rápido. Observó la alberca que frente a ella, y se encontró con una hermosa chica de 20 años.

Eran tan parecidas y buenas amigas. Salían de compras, almorzaban fuera para variar la rutina, les gustaban casi los mismos lugares paradisíacos que trataban de visitar esporádicamente y la pasión por la lectura.

Liani había sido una de las mejores estudiantes de su colegio. Hubiera querido que fuera a Hogwarts, e incluso la chica quería estudiar ahí, pero su esposo se negó rotundamente, y para no entrar en conflicto con él, ambas aceptaron la decisión de que asistiera a Durmstrang.

Hogwarts... como olvidarlo. Sus mejores años transcurrieron en ese castillo... Y como había pasado el tiempo. Luego de salir, en séptimo curso, aún siguió viéndose por un tiempo con sus amigos Harry Potter y Ron Weasley pero... las circunstancias suelen a veces separar a las personas. Harry y Ron se metieron de lleno a ser los mejores aurores de todos los tiempos, y ella decidió integrarse al ministerio de magia para luchar por los derechos, ya no solo de los elfos domésticos, sino de todos los seres mágicos. Los tres pasaban demasiado ocupados, tanto así que no les quedaba tiempo ni para enviar una lechuza. O por lo menos a ellos, por que a lo que ella se refiere lo hacía cada vez que podía. Pero lo que marcó definitivamente su vida, fue ese viaje que emprendió ha Holanda a una convención en Pro de los Derechos de los seres mágicos y decidió radicarse en el país por un tiempo. Perdió definitivamente el contacto con sus dos mejores amigos y se resignó a tener simplemente el recuerdo de esos años maravillosos. Estando en Holanda, se encontró con Víktor Krum, quien estaba en el país debido a una convención de Quidditch y retomando una antigua amistad, terminó casándose con él y se fue vivir a Bulgaria.

Siempre fue un hombre ocupado, pero ahora que era el entrenador del equipo de Bulgaria, el trabajo lo absorbía al cien por ciento. Pasaba días sin llegar a su casa que quedaba en las afueras de Sofía, la capital, y su única compañía era la pequeña Liani. Ambas compartían el abandono de Víktor.

Cuando Liani decidió que quería estudiar para sanadora tuvieron bastantes problemas, sobre todo por que Víktor se negaba ir a vivir a Londres, en donde se encuentra la mejor escuela para ello: "Hipócrates Academy". Pero terminó cediendo ante la insistencia de ambas. Hermione tuvo que hacer maromas para conseguir un puesto decente en el Ministerio de Magia de Londres, y logro ni más ni menos que el de la mano derecha del Ministro. Viktor fue el que se llevo la peor parte, por que tenía que parecerse o viajar en traslador todos los días hasta Bulgaria, para poder cumplir con sus obligaciones de entrenador. Les costo encontrar una casa, no por Hermione, ni por Liani, sino por Viktor, que se negaba a una vivir en una casa que no fuera casi un palacio. Hacia ya tres meses que habían llegado a Londres, tenía mucho trabajo pero lo que la consolaba era que tenía Liani, luego de clases, en casa todos los días y se sentía acompañada.

Pero la había notado extraña últimamente. Sospechaba que le ocultaba algo pero no tenía idea de que podía ser. Le parecía extraño, ya que Liani confiaba mucho en ella. Aunque la consideraba suficientemente sensata para no meterse en problemas, igual le inquietaba su actitud.

La chica salió de la alberca, en donde ya llevaba dos horas zambullida, y cubriéndose con una toalla, se acercó con una enorme sonrisa.

Hermione, que estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho recuerdos, mientras tomaba un vaso con jugo de naranja no se percató que Liani ya había dejado su chapaleo, hasta que la vio sentarse frente a ella para merendar.

- ¿Sucede algo en especial para que estés de ese tan buen humor? – Hermione no resistió más y decidió hacerle una pequeña interrogación.

Liani solo sonrió ampliamente.

- Tal vez si... – contestó la chica mientras daba un sorbo de jugo. – Creo que estoy enamorada – prosiguió mirando a Hermione de reojo y soltándolo el comentario como si le hubiesen preguntado el clima.

Hermione casi se atraganta con el jugo.

- Así que es eso – agregó Hermione triunfante de haber averiguado por fin lo que tenía a Liani tan feliz.

¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes? Era joven, muy bonita... ¿Qué chico no querría una novia así?

- ¡Si! – exclamó la chica con aire soñador.

- ¿Es alguien de la escuela de sanadores? ¿Lo conozco?

Liani rió alegremente.

- No, no lo conoces, ni es de la escuela de sanadores.

- Entonces ¿dónde lo conociste? – Hermione estaba bastante intrigada.

- Pues... es un auror. El más guapo de los aurores me atrevería a decir... – la chica notó como Hermione abandonaba la sonrisa de cómplice a una expresión seria, de preocupación – esta en un curso de primeros auxilios mágicos en la escuela de sanadores.

- Y... ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cómo se llama? – ahora Hermione estaba mas intrigada que antes, al parecer era mayor que ella y eso no era bueno.

- Eh... – Liani ya no quería seguir hablando. Por eso mismo no le había querido decir nada a Hermione, por que sabía que se pondría "sobre protectora" con ella.

- Vamos Liani – Hermione había vuelto a su sonrisa de cómplice por conveniencia, para que la chica le contara quien era ese auror – cuéntame.

- Esta bien – decidió confiar en Hermione de una buena vez – tiene 33 años y... – Hermione abrió la boca de asombro.

- ¿33 años? No crees que es un poco mayor para ti Liani...

- ¡Qué son 13 años!

- Y... ¿Cómo se llama? – luego le discutiría lo de la edad, le interesaba mucho mas saber el nombre.

- Bill.

- ¿Bill? ¿Bill qué?

- Bill Weasley...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo tan? Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap del fic -… Cuídense mucho y dejen reviews...**

**Chaop**


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿Bill Weasley? – preguntó Hermione queriendo haber escuchado mal.

- Si – repuso Liani luego de tomar un poco de jugo.

¡Eso no tenía sentido! ¡Tenía que haber un error!

- Y ¿conoces a sus padres? – continuó interrogando Hermione tratando de disimular su desconcierto con una sonrisa bastante forzada que Liani ni si quiera noto. Necesitaba más información. El nombre de los padres le daría la pauta. Quizá era un pariente lejano de los Weasley que ella conocía.

- No, aún no – dijo Liani un poco decepcionada – lo único que se es que se llaman Arthur y Molly Weasley.

¡Por Merlín! ¡El mundo se estaba volviendo totalmente loco!

- ¿Tiene hermanos? – prosiguió con su interrogatorio Hermione.

- Pues, se que tiene cinco hermanos y una hermana menor...

- ¿Trabaja? – interrumpió Hermione a Liani con una ansiedad ya desmedidamente obvia.

- No pero... trabajo durante un tiempo en Gringotts de Egipto – respondió Liani notando lo agitada que estaba Hermione.

"_¡¡Por Merlín, si es Bill!_ pensó Hermione aterrorizada y evitando por todos los medios no mostrarse inquieta.

- ¿Cuántos años dices que tiene? – cuestionó Hermione al no recordar bien si Liani ya había mencionado su edad.

- Treinta y tres.

"_¡¡Bill no tiene treinta y tres!"._

Y entonces no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Te pasa algo mamá? – soltó Liani de una vez al notar la desmedida ansiedad de Hermione.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza para salir de su ensimismamiento y luego trató de esbozar la sonrisa más falsa de toda su vida.

- Claro que no... es solo que... me sorprende que salgas con chicos "bastante" mayores.

Liani solo soltó una risita. Como siempre, Hermione tenía que sacar su lado sobre protector.

- No te preocupes mamá, es un chico tranquilo, amable, sincero... guapo – y Liani no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione se concentró mejor en el vaso de jugo de naranja que tenía frente a ella. ¡No podía ser Bill Weasley!

- Me tengo que ir mamá – dijo Liani mientras se levantaba de la mesa – quede de reunirme con Sam en el Callejón Diagon a las dos treinta para ir a clases y me quedan solo quince minutos para arreglarme – terminó con una sonrisa – ¡Te veo más tarde!

Y sin más, partió hacia su habitación sin si quiera escuchar el "vuelve temprano" de Hermione, la cual se encontraba en un torbellino de confusión.

Definitivamente no podía ser Bill Weasley. ¡Bill no tenía treinta y tres años, esa era casi su edad. No era auror, y ¡estaba casado con Fleur Delacourt!... además, la razón más trascendental era que Liani había mencionado que era muy guapo y... Bill había quedado deforme de su rostro cuando estaban en sexto año. Sonaba malvado decirlo pero, lo último que Bill sería es guapo.

Alguien le estaba mintiendo a Liani. ¡Alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por Bill Weasley!

Tenía que conocer al tipo. De una u otra manera debía constatar de que en realidad no fuera Bill Weasley. ¿Pero cómo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de tomar un baño de burbujas y vestirse, se dispuso a ordenar ciertos pergaminos en su despacho pero no pudo. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en que alguien estaba jugando con Liani, y era algo que no podía permitir.

¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que haberse enterado de todo en su día libre!

Había deseado tanto ese día de descanso durante cuatro meses y justo tenía que atormentarle un problema familiar. Regresó a su habitación en busca de su ropa para meterla a la lavadora, y notó sobre una silla la presencia de dos camisas de Víktor.

¿Hacía cuánto no estaba en casa? ¿Uno, dos meses? Se encogió de hombros, las tomo y se fue al cuarto de lavado.

Víktor no se podía enterar de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo conocía. Cuando quería podía ser una persona bastante agradable y tranquila pero, cuando lo provocaban podía ser peor que el mismísimo Voldemort. Y más aún si era algo relacionado con Liani.

Luego de poner la lavadora a trabajar, se encaminó a su despacho, que era el lugar en donde más se inspiraba para darle solución a los problemas, y comenzó a trazar un plan para poder conocer al enamorado de Liani. Mientras no solucionara eso, no iba a poder trabajar a gusto. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue buscar al verdadero Bill Weasley, para constatar que en realidad no fuera él, aunque por todo lo que había dicho Liani no podía serlo. Pero esa idea fue descartada totalmente de su cabeza al recordar que no tenía ni idea de donde podía vivir. La última vez que supo de él estaba viviendo una temporada en "La madriguera" debido a que un incendio había consumido su casa. Pero de eso ya más de diez años. Además, dar con Bill Weasley equivalía ponerse en contacto con la familia Weasley y era algo que trataba de evitar en lo absoluto. Le encantaban los Weasley, eran una familia adorable, pero tenían un pequeño problema: Ron. Si hablaba con ellos, equivalía a que Ron se enterara que estaba en Londres y lo que menos quería en esta vida era volverlo a ver.

Esa razón casi la detuvo de regresar a Londres, pero la educación de Liani era más primordial que sus antiguos problemas amorosos. Además, desde hacía cierto tiempo el cuartel de aurores ya no se encontraba en el Ministerio de magia. El ministro y el jefe de aurores habían tenido ciertos problemas y esa fue la causa del traslado a un local ultra secreto, del cual solo tenían información los mismos aurores. Eso equivalía a no encontrarse en el Ministerio con ningún auror, en especial con el pelirrojo. Pero eso no solo le beneficio por que lo primero que quiso hacer al regresar a Londres era localizar a Harry y a Ginny. En el fondo sentía cierto resentimiento hacia ellos por no haber contestado nunca las cartas que fervientemente les enviaba todas las semanas en su viaje a Holanda, incluso le escribía a Ron pero... lo mejor era ya no hurgar recuerdos dolorosos. Despacio vería como contactar a Harry después.

Su segunda idea fue en decirle a Liani que llevara a su "amigo" a casa, pero sería algo demasiado formal, tomando en cuenta que no estaba lo suficientemente segura de que Liani y el susodicho ya fueran novios.

"_Y si iba por Liani a la Academia..."_

Algunas veces lo hacía. Se iban de compras, a almorzar, a tomar un helado... Esa era una buena excusa. Seguramente recibían clases en el mismo salón. Recordó que Liani ese día solo tenía una clase, así que eso equivalía a que no esperaría mucho tiempo. Vio su reloj y noto que en quince minutos Liani salía de clases, así que, si de veras quería llevar a cabo su plan, tenía que volar. Corrió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, puesto que la que llevaba en ese momento era demasiado informal y luego con un ¡puf, se apareció en "Hipócrates Academy".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como supuso, ya era la hora de salida. Muchos jóvenes se aglomeraban en los diferentes jardines de la Academia para charlar, pasarse apuntes o simplemente esperar a la siguiente clase. Hermione estaba bastante nerviosa. En realidad no sabía que iba a decirle al "hombre" con el que salía Liani. Había dado con la manera de conocerlo pero, no lo que iba a hablar con él. Al principio pensó en seguirle la corriente e interrogarlo sobre su familia para ver que clase de mentiras decía y luego... ese era el problema, no sabía que hacer después. Seguramente si lo desenmascaraba ahí mismo a Liani se le rompería el corazón, pero se recuperaría. Tomarían un crucero por el caribe o por toda Europa y con eso volvería a ser la misma Liani de siempre. Si eso había funcionado la primera vez que le rompieron el corazón a Liani, funcionaría de nuevo.

Se paró frente al auditórium 415 que era en donde sabía que Liani recibía clases ese día y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. A los cinco minutos las puertas se abrieron y comenzaron a salir los alumnos. Hermione estuvo atenta para ubicar a Liani y caminar hasta a ella antes de que se le perdiera entre tanta gente. Cuando por fin la ubicó observó que venía charlando con alguien pero un chico bastante algo y robusto ocultaba a la persona por completo y no podía ver quien era. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que pensó que se le iba a salir de un momento a otro. Le hizo señas a Liani y cuando esta la vio, caminó sonriendo hasta ella y tomó de la mano a la persona que la acompañaba, pero aun no le veía el rostro. Lo único que notó era un chamarra de cuero café, y supuso que era la de un chico.

Cuando por fin el chico alto y robusto viró hacia la izquierda y dejó ver quien era la compañía de Liani, Hermione pensó que su corazón, luego de latir tan rápido y fuerte debido al nerviosismo, se había detenido de golpe. Sencillamente no podía creer lo que veía. Aunque habían pasado quince años desde la última vez que lo vio, ese rostro y ese cabello lo hubiera reconocido entre una convención de pelirrojos.

- ¿Qué haces acá mamá? – preguntó Liani tan emocionada y sin notar que su acompañante, al igual que Hermione, se había tensado.

El cerebro de Hermione no estaba funcionando bien en ese momento. Las imágenes y las palabras se le aglomeraban y le creaban una confusión total.

- Yo... – fue lo único que salió de sus labios ante tan irónica escena.

- Por cierto, te presentó a mi novio – dijo sin notar si quiera la palidez y el desconcierto de su madre, y sonriendo de oreja a oreja – Ronald Weasley.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola gente!**

**Sorry por la TARDANZA en actualizar pero tenía mis dudas de si seguir o no con el fic :S... pero por fin me decidí a continuarlo y aquí esta el cap dos n.n'**

**Re corto el cap pero quería dejarlo en suspenso XDDD**

**Ojala les haya gustado y dejen reviews! Todas sus opiniones son bien recibidas n.n**

**No contesto los reviews por que dicen que la "Leyenda Urbana" de que FF prohíbe contestarlos acá es cierta, así que mejor no me arriesgo Y.Y Pero igual les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron en el primer cap!**

**Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto!**

**Chaop**


End file.
